Legend of Zelda: A New Evil
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A man from another country and a fairy from the forest travel Hyrule in order to stop the innevitable. This story starts at least 7 years after Majora's Mask and yet it'll talk more about Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Traveler

Legend of Zelda: A New Evil

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Forest

In the singing forest of Kokiri Forest, the residents, named after the forest itself, were playing amongst each other, their small glowing fairies following them respectfully. Well, MOST of them. Atop a tree, sitting on a branch, one fairy was staring at the other fairies as they flew by.

'It... Its not fair. I am the only one without a partner,' the fairy thought to herself as she began to cry.

She flapped her wings and jumped off the branch, flying to the nearby exit of the forest. She knew even with the Great Deku Tree dead, she was forbidden to leave the forest. But Navi, another fairy and her closest friend, left the forest, but it was with her own partner. The fairy gritted her teeth, forming fists in her hands.

'I don't care anymore. My partner isn't here, that's a fact so I'm going...' the fairy thought, her look suddenly changing to a look of forgiveness afterward, 'Goddess Farore, forgive this foolish fairy.'

She then flew out the oversized log, over the bridge, and leaving the forest with no regrets...mostly.

Upon reaching Hyrule Field, the fairy noticed the sun setting, meaning it was going to get dark soon. This frightened her a bit, but she cared not and moved on. Her instincts as a fairy told her to go back, but she ignored it. She was tired of being the only forest fairy without a partner. She didn't care whether it'd be a Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Deku, Hylian, Gerudo, or Sheikah as long as he or she would accept her. The wolves howled in a distance, alerting those out, including the fairy, that it was nighttime. She gulped and continued on. After only what seemed to her to be 8 feet, she suddenly felt like she was being followed.

"H-Hello?" she called, scared now.

She waited a moment for a response but didn't recieve one. She sighed a breath of relief and flew on her way. The fairy didn't get even 4 feet when she heard what sounded like a zombie coming out of the ground. When she turned around, she saw it was indeed the undead; a Stalfos!

"A fairy? What is a forest fairy doing here? Maybe its my lucky day, as I've seen in person what people do when the get injured and they have a fairy with them. I will capture it and bring it to Master Ganon for his revival!" the Stalfos said aloud, the fairy he was referring to hearing every word.

She turned and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She looked back at the running Stalfos who was fairly close behind her. As she stared at the pursuing beast, she accidently crashed into a wall, leaving herself dazed.

"Ow..."

The Stalfos caught the fairy in a glass bottle, plugging it with a cork. She tried to escape her glass prison by tackling, but to no avail as she was far too weak. The pile of bones laughed evilly at his victory. The fairy sat down and began to cry, her glow beginning to fade.

'What the hell was I thinking? I WAS foolish to leave. I am an idiot like no other,' the fairy thought as her glow faded completely showing a humanoid winged girl, the true form of a fairy.

The fairy had two leaves covering her front and back, and had white, long hair. The Stalfos did not care about her sadness and continued to gloat. But before the Stalfos could leave, a strange man in a cloak, wearing a straw hat appeared. The wind blew suddenly, showing the man also had dark silver armor and a sword under the cloak. The Stalfos noticed this and drew his own sword and shield, dropping the bottle with the fairy on purpose. The fairy saw the man, but then buried her face in her arms, but still looked at him, knowing that he'd die.

"You'd be wise not to stand there, punk! Now go away or else!" the Stalfos ordered.

The man said nothing. He didn't even react to the warning.

"Okay, you asked for it!" the Stalfos shouted as he charged in for an attack.

However, like a clap of lightning, the man's sword was drawn and the Stalfos was cut in half behind him. Even the shield was left in pieces. The man's sword was long and thin as if a samurai's sword, but it had markings on it that was of a different language. The fairy was shocked to see the man still breathing and unharmed in everyway. The man walked up to the fairy in the bottle, picking her up.

"Are you okay, little one?" the man asked.

"Y-Yes. I am okay," the fairy replied.

The man nodded and jabbed his sword into the ground. He then twisted the cork, opening the bottle and setting the fairy free. She was so relieved and happy to be out of the bottle, her glow reappeared again, giving her the form of any fairy.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it," the fairy said, bowing her head.

The man drew his sword out of the ground and put it in its sheathe. He then whistled, a nearby white horse responding to it and galloping to his side. The man got on to his horse, preparing to leave.

"Wait!" the fairy stopped the man. "Um... Who are you?"

"...Likor, the wondering traveler," the man introduced.

"Well... um... Nice to meet you... But can... can... CAN I PLEASE BE YOUR PARTNER!" the fairy shouted desperately.

Likor simply stared at her, unmoved. The fairy closed her mouth tightly, shocked by her own shouting.

'Damn it! Nice going, idiot! Now he'll never accept you!' she thought angrily to herself.

The fairy moved to on top of the horse's head and sat there, awaiting the rejection.

"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just deperate. My friends, who are all fairies, were given to Kokiri, including my best friend Navi, who left with her partner, leaving me the only fairy without a partner. Which is why I am here, to search for a partner," the fairy explained, tears coming out of her eyes.

Likor smiled at the young fairy, brushing away her tears and patting her head.

"Very well. You may travel with me as my partner in this new land. But first, you must have a name," he said.

"Oh, I do! I'm Toki, the fairy. Nice to meet you...again," the fairy introduced. "So where are you going?"

"To the Castle of the Royal Family. I have a special meeting with the princess there," Likor explained.

"Then let's go, horsy! To Hyrule Castle!" Toki shouted with excitement, pointing toward the north.

The horse scoffed at the fairy, giving a "You don't tell me what to do" look. Likor petted his horse, calming it down. The horse then galloped to where Toki was pointing, the north toward Hyrule Castle.

**Likor, Toki, and their white stallion are copyright of me**

**Kokiri, Fairies, and the Stalfos are copyright of Nintendo**


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting with the Princess

Legend of Zelda: A New Evil

Chapter 2: A Meeting with the Princess

At the front of the gate, Likor's horse was scratching the ground. Likor and Toki were standing in front of the gate of which the drawbridge was risen.

"Man. We can't get in with the drawbridge raised," Toki pouted.

Likor, ignoring his pouting partner, pulled out a silver, sparkling flute and began to play it. To Toki's surprise, the moon flew by at high speeds and the sun rose in its place, as if time sped up. Upon a chicken's crowing, the drawbridge lowered itself, surprising Toki further.

"Whoa! What the heck!" she shouted in shock.

"The Sun's Song, composed by the Composer Brothers of Hyrule," Likor said as he got onto his horse.

Toki got back on the horse's head, looking at the mysterious man who has a flute. The horse walked through the gate, going into town. People of the marketplace, just from noticing the fairy, thought Likor was the Hero of Time as he too had a fairy, but they otherwise thought differently. After going through town, Likor and Toki were approaching the gate to the castle.

"Halt!" the guard commanded, stopping the horse. "Who are you?"

"Is Princess Zelda present?" Likor asked.

"Yes. Why do you wish to see her?" the guard asked back.

"My presence here is of the utmost importance. Please. The Princess must know of my presence," Likor stated, giving a serious look.

The guard looked at the traveler for a moment before deciding to let him through.

"This better by important, as you say it is!" the guard warned.

Likor then tipped his straw hat and proceed toward the castle. At the front of the castle, Likor left his, walking inside with Toki following.

Inside the castle halls, the throne room, a woman with blonde hair wearing a pink dress, white gloves that reached to her elbows, and pink high-heeled shoes was staring indefinitely at the window that showed the courtyard.

"...Link..." the woman muttered to herself.

A knock from the door brought her out of her thoughts. She sat on the throne.

"Come in," the woman said.

The door opened, Likor walking through it.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda," Likor said, bowing his head in respect. "I am Likor, lord of the Talheshain Kingdom and trusted adviser of the king there."

"Oh yes. The Talheshain Kingdom's lord. Very well. For what reason do you have for coming here, Likor?" the woman, named Zelda, asked.

"My presence is of high importance. The land of which I reside recently...died out," Likor paused.

"Died out? A whole kingdom of strong, veteran warriors?" Zelda asked.

"...Yes," Likor nodded.

"...What happened?" Zelda asked politely.

"It was a week ago, the King was visited by a merchant who had strange knowledge of 'immortality'. Knowing my king, he was quite interested in what the old man had to offer, but I had suspicions. However, until my suspicions were confirmed, I had to play along. His ideas were strange; he wanted us to draw a circle around the enite kingdom in order to make everyone immortal. The King agreed to it and ordered us, the people, to do as the merchant told us. It only took us a day to finish as there were so many people working together. After a small speech by the merchant, the kingdom began to shake. A ray of dark light shot from the castle and soon a wall began to form that slowly engulfed the entire kingdom. I saw this as a threat and immediately reacted. I got my horse and made my way out of the cursed kingdom as soon as I could. Once I was out of the circle, which acted as a boundary, I accidently slid off my horse and banged my head on a nearby tree, which knocked me unconcious. When I awoke, I found myself and my horse still living thankfully. The dark wall that chased us had vanished too making the kingdom reaccessable. If the old man's plan for giving us immortality worked, we would normally hear a celebration, but it was so quiet the ocean could be heard, even though there isn't an ocean for miles. And we saw why... Everyone was dead. Every person who was in the boundary died; their bodies were literally skin and bone only; no organs, no viens, no muscle. Even the horses and animals were dead. The only one alive was a strange, young man. He introduced himself as a wizard of immortality, Krono. He was indeed the merchant who told us of immortality and, in reality, tricked us. I tried to kill myself, but I was far too weak to even touch him. He disappeared leaving behind a wasteland with a castle in its center. Sick, weakened, and heart-broken, I hesitently left my kingdom and hurried my way toward Hyrule, hoping I wasn't too late. And that is what is why I am here, Princess," Likor lengthfully explained.

Toki looked her partner with sadness and with some thought.

"...Likor... I'm so sorry about what happened. If there is anything I can do, anything at all, let me know," Zelda said with encouraging words.

"Thank you, Zelda," Likor bowed. "Toki, you've been quiet. Why don't you say something?"

"Oh, uh, right," Toki said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Oh? A fairy from the forest?" Zelda asked.

"Indeed. This is Toki, a forest fairy who left the forest in order to be like her friend," Likor introduced.

"Um, hi. I'm Toki, nice to meet you, Princess Zelda," Toki said shyly, flying closer to Zelda.

"There's no need to be shy, little one. I won't bite," Zelda said.

Toki flew behind Likor, hiding herself.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, Zelda. I do hope we meet again," Likor said, tipping his straw hat.

Upon leaving Hyrule Market, Likor, now with his horse, made his way toward Kakariko Village.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunk with a Goddess

Legend of Zelda: A New Evil

Chapter 3: Drunk with a Goddess

In the quiet burg of Kakariko Village, Likor walked through the gate, waving to his horse. Toki appeared in front of him.

"Hey, um, Likor. Silly question I have. Were you married?" she asked.

"...Indeed, I was. I was a father to single boy who was near the age of becoming a man. Hmm. My, I remember when he was only a small toddler, he asked me if he could be a lord... I did promise him such, but..."

Likor looked down at the ground, tears beginning to form.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for bringing that up!" Toki shouted. "I just thought you were in the mood to talk... you know, partner to partner."

"So, why did you ask such an unusual question?" Likor asked, staring at Toki.

"Um... well... I... uh..." Toki's cheeks began to glow red as she turned away from Likor.

Likor smiled and walked ahead, having Toki to quickly catch up. An empty house, that once belonged to Impa, was rented by the duo as a temporary place to sleep in for the night. Toki saw the house to be a grand place to sleep in and flew to a candle stand, yawning as she sat down.

"Tired already?" Likor asked.

"Yeah," Toki replied. "Aren't you?"

Likor placed his sword on the table. He then walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Toki asked, Likor opening the door.

"To do a few errands. I'll be back in a few minutes," Likor assured Toki.

After Likor left, Toki began to blush a bit again.

'Damn idiot! You should never ask questions about his deceased family! Its disrespectful!' Toki's thoughts shouted angrily. 'I do hope he doesn't get hurt by anything.'

Toki simply sighed, crawling in fedal position and fell asleep.

Inside a bar, Likor walked in and took a seat, ready to order a drink.

"One cup of red wine, please," Likor said politely.

As the bartender went off to the storage to get his order, a cloaked figure sat next to Likor, nervous about something. The bartender came back Likor's drink and a cup to go with it.

"Another cup for the person next to me. We'll share a drink," Likor said.

The cloaked figure looked at the traveler, confused.

"Excuse me, but why did you order me just another cup?" the figure asked in a feminine voice.

"Because... I know who you are... Farore," Likor said. "Just because I am from another country doesn't mean I study the myths and legends of our neighboring countries. Especially if one of those legends included the three Golden Goddesses."

The cloaked figure giggled, revealing her face to be indeed Farore. "Very clevereth, one from another country. Telleth me, where dost thou cometh from?" Farore asked in her ancient Hyrule tongue.

"A kingdom of Talheshain. You probably never heard of this kingdom, being only a handful of us have ever heard of the Golden Triangles, the Triforce," Likor said.

"Talheshain. Indeed, I have heardeth of the country. A faireth friend of mine lives in the skies aboveth that kingdom," Farore said.

"Well... That's interesting to know," Likor said, drinking his wine. "Now, my question to you is why are you here in the mortal realm? Aren't supposed to be in the heavens watching over the kingdom of Hyrule?"

Farore laughed. "I guess its faireth to asketh such a question being we goddesses rarely cometh to this realm. I usually cometh here on occasion to checketh on my prized hero. I do often watcheth him from the skies, but sometimes closeth by," Farore explained, blushing as she did.

Likor simply drunk more of his drink, looking at the strange goddess with a look she found most familiar.

"Don't worry, boy. I haveth not... you know... done... it... with him..." Farore tried to say, blushing even harder until her green shine turned as red as Din.

"Anyway, any other reason for coming here?" Likor asked, as Farore chugged a bit of her drink.

"Yes. I needeth to get away from my annoying sisters. Not saying I hateth them, oh my own title no, I loveth them to death and afterlife. Its just... Din is so... gloaty, if you can understandeth," Farore studdered.

"She gloats a lot, I get it," Likor said.

"Yes. She gloats about her 'beauty' way too much. She is beautiful, but not as beautiful as Nayru... which, now that I thinketh about it, is the reason she has so many fans. Although despite her beauty, she tends to be meditative; always sitting on a cloud, eyes closed, humming with her legs crossed and hands in the air, closeth to her shoulders. Nayru is so... boring. Me, being the Goddess of Courage, wants to have more adventure... more timeth in this world... just one fighteth against even a Keese, as pathetic as they are," Farore sighed.

"So in other words, you are bored up there," Likor concluded.

"...Indeed."

Farore chugged a massive gulp of her drink, nearly leaving the cup empty. Her cheeks turned red once more, but this time implying she was getting drunk.

"Perhaps you've had enough drinking for one night, Farore," Likor said, grabbing her drink.

"Fine. I suppose you are right," Farore said in her modern tougue. "By the way, who are you?"

"Me? My name is Likor," Likor introduced.

"Likor. A fine name indeed. Here," Farore said, giving a piece of paper with notes on it. "When times are dire, use this song to call for my help. I will rush to your aid in time."

"Thank you, Farore. I will keep this in mind," Likor said, putting the paper in his pants pocket.

"Good bye, my new friend," Farore bowed before leaving.

As she did, she swung around, implying more she was drunk. Likor simply shook his head and finished his drink, placing a bag of rupees before making his leave. At the house, Toki was looking out the front door keyhole, looking for Likor.

'Ooh... Where is he? He should be back by now...' she thought as tapped her foot on the door.

She soon spotted Likor coming up the stairway and fluttered swiftly back to the candle stand. Likor came in the door, noticing the fake snores of his fairy friend.

'Sigh. Such a terrible liar,' he thought to himself as he walked to the nearby washroom.

He began to notice a stench that came from himself, making him realize the last time he had took a bath. After he closed the washroom door, Toki opened her eyes and flew to the washroom keyhole to peep.

'Is he taking a bath? Hmmm. Maybe I can see what is under that hat of his,' she thought as she peeped.

Likor took off his straw hat to reveal light green hair, similar to Farore's, but not as shiny. Toki was shocked by his hair, reminding her of the days in the forest. She shook her head continued to peep. Likor stripped off his cloak, armor, and normal clothes underneath to show a very muscular body. Notably, this didn't surprise Toki as you would normally have to be strong to wear armor in the first place. Although as Likor stripped off more of his clothing, Toki began to drool olver what she was observing.

'Oh my Nayru in a crystal lake, Likor is so... handsome... So... muscular... So...' Toki ran out words to describe her partner.

Without her even thinking or being in control, Toki began to reach beneath stomach, underneath the leaf that was covering her, and toward the area between her legs. A finger made its way in her vaginal area, making her whelp a bit from a shock of pain. The finger circled around the fleshy walls of her insides, making fluids drip out onto her legs. Soon, a second finger joined in, making her nearly yell. Toki began to pant in rythm of her fingers as they circled the walls and jerked inside her. As she masturbated, the hand the was doing nothing uncovered one of her breasts and began playing with it. She felt her nipples hardening as she began to feel more pleasure than pain. In her pussy, a third finger had joined the other two fingers, stretching her more. Her body flailed from all her mixed motions, making her pant further in rythm. Sweat began to drop rapidly as she came close to her orgasm. Before she could finish, however, she heard what sounded like Likor finishing up inside the washroom. When Toki looked, she was right, Likor was drying off with a towel and putting his clothes back on.

'Oh geez!' Toki almost said aloud as she fluttered swiftly toward her "bed".

Likor opened the door, his armor now on him, and noticed a false sleeping fairy. He took noticed of signs of masturbation, but decided not to let it bother him. He climbed into bed, yawning with a big yawn, and went to sleep.

'I hope he didn't notice...' Toki thought as she began to bite her thumb.

**Zelda (last chapter), Farore, the guards (also last chapter) are all copyright of Nintendo.**

**Likor, Toki, and Likor's horse are copyright of me.**

**Sex scene is very bland, I know, but I was tired when righting it, so don't criticize me on it. Nobody's perfect, am I right?**


	4. Chapter 4: Adviser VS Hero

Legend of Zelda

A New Evil

Chapter 4: Adviser VS Hero

Toki had awoken upon hearing the Cuccos outside. After rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she noticed Likor was gone.

"Likor? Likor! Where are you!" Toki shouted as she began to panic.

She flew around the room in such a rush, fairy dust spreaded throughtout the floor. Likor, who was outside getting breakfast, saw this and caught the rushing fairy with his hand.

"Toki, what's with you flying around the room like some maniac?" Likor asked.

"I...I thought you left me...abandoned me," Toki cried softly.

"You needn't worry, my fairy friend," Likor said softly, patting Toki's head. "I would never leave my friends behind... And I certainly would NEVER abandon my friends. I'm not that kind of person."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sorry for making you worry," Likor apologized.

"...thank you..." Toki said softly.

"Now, eat up. We have to keep up our strength in order to go where we're going," Likor said, giving Toki an apple.

"Where's that?" Toki asked.

"Death Mountain. Home of the Gorons. I've been doing some studying and rumors have it that a swordsman has recently went to Goron City to visit Darunia, the head honcho of the Gorons and Sage of the Fire Temple," Likor explained.

"Keep that up and you'll prove once and for all that we fairies are not as smart as you humans," Toki joked as she chew on the apple.

Likor shook his head at Toki's joke and placed her on his hat. After grabbing his sword, Likor exited the village, scaling the foot of Death Mountain.

Most of the way up was boring to Likor as no Tektite that came toward him lasted longer than three seconds. He sliced them halves, their bodies always disintergrating into dust. Upon reaching the flag, a Goron awoke, standing as tall as Likor if not shorter.

"Hello, wandering traveler. Can I assist you in any way?" the Goron asked.

"Yes. I am looking for Goron City," Likor replied. "Should I travel upward or go through that path?"

"Well. If you go up, you'll wound up meeting the Great Fairy there, so that way," the Goron instructed. "There's a wild party going on and the Great Darunia is dancing and partying like a monkey in a banana party. I'm just sad I'm not there to enjoy it. But don't worry about me. Go have fun."

"Thank you. We will," Likor said, tipping his hat.

Inside Goron City, many of the Goron residents were dancing and partying, just as the Goron outside said. Darunia was standing near the statue, playing the main Goron instrument, the drums. Likor walked in and noticed the head honcho himself.

"Hold on tightly, Toki," Likor warned.

As Toki was about to ask "Why?", Likor jumped off the highest cliff and wall-kicked down tothe lowest floor in front of Darunia, who, upon seeing him, stopped playing.

"Eh? Who are you?" Darunia asked. "Its rare we get visitors up here in Death Mountain."

"I can tell. Anyway, I am Likor of the Talheshain Kingdom," Likor introduced. "You are Darunia, yes?"

"Yes, I am. Darunia the great, wild leader of the Gorons!" Darunia shouted, beating his chest to present his strength and durablity. "Well. Why are you here, traveler?"

"I heard rumors of a swordsman being here and I wanted to see if those rumors were true," Likor explained.

"If you are talking about me, then yep, those rumors are true," a voice said.

Coming from behind the statue, a man wearing a green tunic and white pants, wielding a sword and shield; and a girl, about the same age, who had blue hair, light blue shirt, white skirt, dark blue sandals, and a white tiara.

"So are you he who defeated the dreaded Ganon and restored peace to Hyrule with the power of the blade you hold now?" Likor asked.

"Yes, I am. Name's Link. Nice to meet you," the man introduced.

Toki suddenly flew to the man, named Link, and took a good long look at him.

"You...look like the boy who took Navi with him long ago... Are you him?" Toki asked.

"Yep. And you are a forest fairy. Wow. What are you doing out here?" Link asked.

"She's traveling with me out of gratitude for saving her from a Stalfos," Likor replied.

Toki nodded in response. The girl with Link walked to the fairy, smiling at her.

"Hey, Toki. Long time no see, huh?" the girl said softly.

"That...That voice! N-Navi!" Toki shouted in shock.

The Gorons around were simply staring at the scene of reunion, not at all minding anything.

"Yes, its me. Though no longer a fairy, but now a human," the girl nodded.

"Navi! Oh, I've missed you so much since you left!" Toki shouted, hugging Navi on her cheeking.

"Feels weird having a fellow fairy hug me on my face, but I don't mind it," Navi said proudly.

Likor walked up to Link, a vague serious expression on his face.

"The land of Hyrule speaks greatly of you. Even gods have come to except you as a mortal worth having around," Likor said.

"Yeah. I get around places. I've been from the forest where I grew up, to the desert where I met a Sage," Link said proudly.

"Hmm. I see. Link. From warrior to warrior, I have come to this kingdom for two reasons, one of them was to meet you," Likor explained. "And now that I have, I wish to challenge you."

Link glared at Likor after hearing the word "challenge". Before Link could reply, Darunia stomped in.

"Sorry, boy, but if you want to face off against Link, you've got face off against the Head Goron first!" the Goron shouted, once again beating his chest.

Likor shrugged and walked back a bit, near a wall.

"Bring it, Darunia," Likor taunted.

Darunia breathed heavily before charging head-on at Likor. However, Likor used his strength against him and tossed him to the ceiling where plummetted to the higher levels of the city.

"Ow..."

The Gorons all watched in horror at the man who threw their leader in the air so easily. Knowing the weight of a single Goron, everyone knew Gorons were not easy to throw unless you were that strong.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Likor asked Link.

Link drew out his sword and readied his shield. The Master Sword glimmered in the unknown light of Goron City. Likor also drew his blade.

"Dezus Olkeba is my sword's name. In my country, it means Undivine Love or Unseen Love. This sword was gifted to my ancestors long ago from the Goddess of Love herself and has since been passed down in my family. Up to now and beyond, I hold this blade with pride, hoping the goddess will continue to lend me her strength," Likor explained, sweeping his sword close to the ground.

"Very nice. Its like me to Farore, where as her power is lended to me by the Triforce of Courage," Link said.

With nothing more to say, both swordsmen got into battle positions, ready to duel. All the Gorons, and Navi and Toki, were watching aimlessly at the two as both stared eye-to-eye, ready to attack. A Goron accidently dropped his rock, which signalled the swordsmen to charge at each other. In a spec of lightning, Likor and Link's swords had clashed at each other, making sparks as the two proved how powerful the other was. They then separated landing only several feet from each other.

A second passed and they clashed once more, this time a barrage of sword clashes followed. Neither of them seemed to overwhelm the other; both were easily at the same level of strength as the other. Finally though, Link swept close enough at Likor, not to cut him, but for him to leave a scratch on the armor.

"...Not bad. If anyone could do that, it would be you, Link," Likor complemented.

"Thanks. I try my best," Link said.

"Yes. Now phase two of the battle begins," Likor suddenly said.

He pulled out from his cloak a mask that was shaped like a wolf. He then jabbed his sword into the ground, allowing him to put on the mask. Once he did, Likor's body undergone a strange transformation. His legs began to turn into back paws of a wolf; his body fell to the ground as a similar transformation happened to his arms and hands; his clothes also began to fade away as if the mask was taking them; in return of this, his skin grew gray fur which covered his entire body; a tail spawned on the bottom side of back; his nose grew outward, forming a black snout; his ears moved and also grew outwards. Soon, Likor looked exactly like a normal wolf, adding his straw hat was still on his head.

After his transformation, Likor howled loudly inside the cave, giving warning to Link. Toki was frightened by this new form of Likor's, sweating from what she saw.

"L-Likor? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm still Likor. Though my form has changed, I truly have not. You needn't worry," Likor said calmly to Toki.

Toki began to be calm, but was still a bit frightened of what she saw.

"A transformation mask? I have seen one of those in a long time. Not ever since my time in Termina," Link said. "Just curious, did you heal the soul of a wolf?"

"Indeed. Upon my travels toward this country, I stumbled upon an injured gray wolf and what seemed to be its dead cub. The wolf looked as if he had just left a battle with a fierce creature. Feeling sorry for the poor thing, I did what needed to be done, healing it so it would pass on to the next world in peace. In return for healing his soul, the gray wolf left me a mask which greatly resembled it. At first, when I tried it on, I too was frightened at what I had became, the wolf who I just healed. As if telethapy, the wolf spoke to me and asked me to put his powers and abilities to good use. I accepted and promised him that I would. Since then, I have used this mask as a way of training or battling under high extremities (**when the situation calls for it**)," Likor explained.

"Hmmm. Okay. Wanna keep going?" Link asked.

"You know it takes two to tango," Likor joked.

He then grabbed his sword with his jaws and yanked it out of the ground. With the sword in his mouth, Likor got into pounce position, ready for round two.

Without a moment to spare, Likor pounced at Link at great speeds, shocking the hero. With single slash of Dezus Olkeba, Link was pushed back a foot from the sudden strength of his opponent. Link managed to pull himself away from the wolf, trying to make a quick retaliation. Unfortunately, Likor's increased speed made him miss and get kicked by Likor's left back leg. With out missing a beat, Likor once again pounced at the recovering Link, headbutting him to knock him down.

Likor sat down, gently wagging his tail out of pure instinct. This gave Link a chance to strike once more.

'I really hate to do this to the guy, but I'm sure he'll forgive me,' Link thought as he pulled out a Deku Nut out.

With a sharp toss, the Deku Nut headed toward Likor and exploded near him. But to Link's dismay, the Deku Nut's flash was guarded by Likor's hat. Likor smiled and got back into pounce position. Link charged at him, ready to strike. The wolf, however, jumped above Link, dodging the attack completely.

Without warning, Likor turned and began a barrage of punches and kicks on Link, knocking him down once more. Link laid in front of Likor, seemingly unconcious, to everyone's surprise.

'Oh no. Tell me I didn't kill him!' Likor thought as he sniffed the body.

Link opened his eyes and swiftly swung his sword at Likor, who jumped back in time to dodge. Link then got up and began charging his sword. With a gleem, the sword glowed with energy. Likor looked at the swordsman, wondering what he was planning. Link threw down his shield, not needing it for his next attack. With a wave of his hand, a light caught Likor in bind. The Hero of Time then got close range, readying his sword.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!"

A Triforce appeared around Likor, trapping him as Link slashed a barrage at him. After 12 slashes, Link slowly charged for the finishing blow. The Triforce crumbled under the final blow, pushing Likor completely at the wall, hitting it hard. Link landed on his feet, exhausted from the technique that he used.

Likor managed to weakly get back on his four paws, growling softly at Link, to the hero's surprise. However, he soon collapsed from the pain, falling to his side, breathing heavily. His sword, which had fell from the impact, was beside him, in his paw. Link kneeled down and stuck out a hand, waiting for a hand shake.

"That was an awesome fight, Likor," Link said happily.

Likor sat up, looking at Link's hand. After adjusting himself, Likor placed a paw in Link's hand.

"Indeed, Link. You are just as powerful as I had hoped," Likor said, wagging his tail once more.

For the look of the scene, Link and Likor looked more like man and dog, which Toki and Navi found cute.

"Awww. Isn't that just so cute?" Navi asked, putting her hands on her cheek.

"Yeah. From appearance, Likor looked scary, but he truly is the same person I have been traveling with," Toki said, giggling as she did. "I think I'll like this form better than his human form."

A few moments later, Link, Wolf Likor, Darunia, Navi, and Toki were outside bidding their farewells.

"That was a lot of fun!" Link said, shaking Wolf Likor's paw.

"I'm glad. And do hope we meet again," Likor said, getting back his paw and strapping his sheathed sword on his back.

"Come back anytime. From now on, you are a Sworn Brother here!" Darunia roared.

"And Toki, don't give Likor a hard time, okay? Don't be like me," Navi blushed.

"I won't, otherwise, he might scold me," Toki joked.

After laughing at the joke, Likor and Toki left the Goron cave and scaled down the mountain, taking out some unwanted Tektites.

"Ah. That was amazing to watch," Toki said, patting Likor in the head.

"Lucky you, I experienced the whole thing," Likor joked, making Toki laugh.

Just as Likor made it back into town, a sudden wind of scent caught his nose. He froze dead in his tracks as the scent he smelled gave him warning.

"Oh no... He's... here!" Likor shouted.

Without warning, Likor ran straight down the stairs and toward the exit.

"WAAAH! SLOW DOWN, LIKOR!" Toki shouted as she tried holding on for dear life.

As soon as Likor made it where he saw his horse, he took off his mask and jumped onto his horse, gallopping immediately to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Link, Gorons, Darunia, and Navi are all copyright of Nintendo.<strong>

**Likor, Wolf Likor, Toki, and Likor's horse are all copyright of me.**

**The idea for a human Navi was based off a story I read. No name nor title shall be posted for copyright reasons. The idea for transfornation masks was (obviously) based off of Majora's Mask.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Immortal, Krono

Legend of Zelda

A New Evil

Chapter 5: The Immortal, Krono

At the castle of Hyrule, Princess Zelda was praying to a glass-stained window with pictures of the Golden Goddesses. A noise was heard outside; she stopped praying, wondering what it might be. A sweaty guard ran in, bowing his head in respect. There was a bang heard from beyond the door. Zelda jumped, startled by the noise and stopped praying. A guard burst through the doorway, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. When he caught sight of the princess, he stopped, and bowed his head respectfully.

"Princess...an intruder...is...heading...this way..." the guard panted.

"Calm down, soldier. Now, who is it?" Zelda asked. Zelda straightened up from her kneeling position as she eyes the guard quizically.

Before the guard could answer, an ominous wind howled and shoved the door open with a bang.Without warning, a black claw rapidly came and grabbed the soldier, pulling him back. Sounds of agony were heard from the darkness. There were sounds of a struggle, an animalistic cry buried deep within the darkness. Zelda stood shocked, but not fazed by the sudden unwarned attack. A lone man garbed from head to toe in a black billowing robe, sauntered into the throne room.

"Hello, Princess," the man greeted in a sinister voice.

"Who are you, intruder?" Zelda asked sternly, even though her voice remained soft.

"They once called me the Sage of the Far East, but that was centuries ago. Now, I am what is called an immortal," the man said.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked, annoyed.

"Oh yes. My name is... Krono," the man introduced.

The man, named Krono, compared to Zelda, was taller; most of his face was covered by his robe's hood, making it hard to tell what he looked like. His voice was soft, but sinister. Zelda felt the unusual aura radiating faintly from the man standing before her; it was something of pure mystery to her.

Outside Hyrule Market, Likor, Toki, and the horse were stopped in front of the risen drawbridge.

"Damn it all! The gate's closed!" Likor shouted in annoyance, balling a fist.

Likor jumped off his horse as the mare whinned. He quickly untied the bag that was attached to her satchel and dug through its contents.Inside, was a rope with a claw at the end. Toki eyed the strange item.

"What's that, Likor?" Toki askedas she fluttered around the item. It was foreign and strange to her. They didn't have these types of things in the forest)

"Its called a Grappling Hook. During situations like these, we would use these to climb walls of castles or swing across long gaps. It's a situational use item only," Likor explained, swinging the item in big circles.

The wandering traveler then managed to throw the Grappling Hook over the wall, which it tightly gripped. After testing it to see if it was gripping tight enough, Likor swung himself onto the wall and began scaling it. Once he was over the wall, he landed on the roof of a nearby cabin (scaring the guard inside), and safely onto the ground. With a slash of his sword, the drawbridge fell, giving access to Toki and the horse.

"Wow... I wish I could do that," Toki said as she flew to Likor's side.

Likor whistled to his horse, which responded swiftly, running to him. Once back on his horse, Likor made his way toward the castle.

Back inside the castle, Krono was speaking to Zelda of the ways of immortality and it advantages.

"Do you understand, my princess? With immortality, you can rule this kingdom as long as you wish." Krono said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, Krono, I'm sorry to say, but I have no interest in immortality. None of us do. If one should be immortal, that one would bear no children, thus no lifeline would exist after him or her," Zelda said.

"Ah. You speak with such wisdom. But it is to expected from the Princess of Wisdom and Follower of Nayru. Think truly ofyourself. If you were immortal, you could learn more things than the average human could learn. A true gift worth going for, don't you agree?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom gives me all the knowledge I would ever need, so I still decline your offer," Zelda said haughtily.

Krono glared at Zelda, disappointed by her decision. He circled her like prey as his eyes bore into her.

"He was here first, I assume. Such a pity. The fool from Talheshain made his move first," Krono said with a sinister smile. "Very well. If that's the case, there's always Plan B."

"Plan B?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. A circle can be drawn by anything other than you fools. I have been planning ahead for sometime. My plan is so far in fruition that not even that fool can stop it. Now if only I could remember his name," Krono said, putting a hand on his chin.

"His name is LIKOR!" a voice shouted.

Likor appeared, sword drawn, running at Krono at full speed. Before he could make contact, however, he was pushed back by black and purple energy generatedfrom Krono's hands. He landed on his back with a thud.

"Ah, yes. Likor, the Lord from Talheshain. I knew your presence was here somewhere," Krono said evilly.

Likor stood up, sword ready for another attack. He then charged at Krono once more, hoping to slash him. Krono, however, caught the blade with his bare hand, surprising Likor entirely. With his other hand, Krono stabbed Likor's left shoulder, making him shriek in pain as blood rapidly spilled. Toki saw this and glared at him.

"Hey! Stop bullying my friend!" Toki shouted as she continuously tackled Krono, not doing any damage to him.

Krono stared at the tiny fairy, hand raised in front of her. "Be gone**,** you damn fairy," he said as energy formed and shot out of his hand.

Toki was blasted to a wall, where she bounced off and landed unconscious**.**

'D-damn it...' Toki thought, before collapsing.

Krono chuckled to himself before kicking the weakened Likor across the throne.

"Heh. Pathetic mortal," Krono chuckled as he watched Likor plummet.

Out of nowhere, however, he was hit by a flash of light. He turned to see Zelda holding a bow and a quiver of glowing arrows.

"Oh, I wish you hadn't done that," an annoyed Krono said.

Zelda pulled out another glowing arrow out of her quiver, pointing it at Krono.

"The light of these arrows shall bind you, demon," Zelda said as she launched the arrow.

Krono dodged it swiftly and slammed his hands on the ground. Dark claws generated from the ground, which grabbed Zelda. The claws grabbed her by the waist and tightened like a vice around her ribcage. Zelda screamed in discomfort as she gasped for air.

"I will crush you to death!" Krono shouted angrily.

Likor recovered from the kick he took in time to see what was happening. His arm was still bleeding and in deep pain; he could not use this arm. He returned his attention to the immortal who was crushing Zelda. After standing, Likor took his sword with his good hand and threw it at the stream in which the claws were coming from. With the sword spinning swiftly vertical, the stream of darkness was destroyed, freeing Zelda from the clutches of Krono. The sword then stabbed threw the ceiling. Frustrated, Krono turned to the injured swordsman, anger filling his eyes and hatred and malice clouding his expression.

"You are turning into quite the pest," Krono said, sounding enraged.

With a wave of his hand, spikes flew toward the defenseless Likor, stabbing him in three different spots: his torso, other shoulder, and right leg. The pressure and speed of the spikes forced Likor to a wall. As blood began to rush faster, his vision began to blur, his conscious nearly faded.

Toki regained consciousness and opened her eyes blearily to see Likor leaking blood on the cobblestone wall. "LIKOR!" she screamed as she rushed to his side.

With her feeble strength, she tried to pull the spikes out, but to no avail. Tears began to form when she realized that the spike's weren't budging.

"Likor! Please! Don't die! Come on! Fight it!" Toki struggled as her tiny fingers gripped around the spikes.

Meanwhile, Zelda also regained consciousness and saw Likor. Krono had his back turned to her, giving her a window of opportunity to strike. She readied a light arrow and pointed it at the immortal's chest. However, upon launching, a wall summoned by Krono blocked the attack, surprising Zelda greatly.

"For an attack that can repel evil, it sure doesn't do much to solid objects, does it?" Krono suddenly taunted. "Though my back was turned, my guard is never down, predictable princess."

Toki tired herself out from pulling the spikes, only succeeding in budging them an inch from where they started. She then noticed that Likor was beginning tobreathe less.Toki started to panic.

"OH NO! Please! Goddesses! Din! Nayru! Farore! PLEASE HELP LIKOR! PLEASE!" Toki pleaded as she began to panic. She fluttered around frantically.

Likor opened his eyes slightly, remembering the note Farore gave him. He painfully took out his flute and remembered the notes of the song precisely. After the last note was played, a green light shot through the ceiling, catching Zelda, Toki, and Krono's attention. The light then began to take shape. The shape expanded and filled the room with a blinding green light and dimmed to reveal the silhouette of a majestic young woman.

Light green hair and eyes shined through the night sky as if the sun was closer to the ground than normal; she wore green ballroom gown, decorated to look like the forest with the Triforce symbol on the centermost chest area of the gown. The woman's hair style was similar to how Kokiri hats looked, green with a sort of spike going down, only it was longer.

"F-F-Farore!" Zelda shouted in amazement, seeing the goddess for the first time in person.

Farore sniffed the air and only recognized the stench of pure evil.

'D...Did my prayer summon her? And what was that song Likor played?' Toki asked herself.

Farore snapped her fingers and the noise echoed throughout the throne room. Small green vines twisted and grew from the ground floor. They snaked their way across the room and made their way towards Likor. Gently and surely they pulled out the sharp spikes that penetrated his body, and gently placed him on the floor. The Goddess of Courage walked to her summoner, flowers growing on the stone with every step she took.Vines and flowers continued to twist and contort their way throughout the room as the Goddess of Courage made her way through the room.

Placing her hand on Likor, Farore healed Likor's wounds, making his breathing steadier.Once he was healed Farore turned her attention to Krono.

"So you are the Goddess of Courage these wretched Hylian mortals were speaking so highly of," Krono chuckled.

"...Thine evil. It is distasteful. You hurteth others, not realizing yon'smistake," Farore said softly, as if chimes.

"You speak so subtle. Are you confident that you, a mere god, can defeat me?" Krono asked.

"I feareth not of whom I speak to, not even mine own sisters. Evil who meeteth my gaze shall taste the fury of the Triforce of Courage," Farore said with, indeed, confidence.

Krono saw this as a challenge. He summoned dark magic, which wrapped around his hands to form claws that flowed with pure evil. A sword formed in Farore's; the sword was a large, would be two handed sword to a mortal that was wrapped with black roses. Farore called it the Sword of Great Courage.

The two readied themselves for battle. Without hesitation, Krono made the first move, jumping into the air, aiming a slash at Farore's head. The Goddess retailiated with her sword, sweeping Krono away from her with gusto and great force.

"Vital Evil!" Krono called as his claw glowed with the same black and purple energy he used before.

With a single swipe, energy shockwave raced from Krono's claws to Farore. However, the Goddess managed to block this attack as well. Proving to her title, Farore began annoy the immortal even more.

"Art thou done?" Farore asked calmly.

Krono did not respond. He simply stood there sweating. Farore took this as a "yes" and readied herself for an attack. With one fell sweep, green energy flowed like wind toward Krono, causing an explosion upon impact. Satisfied with the end result, Farore returned her sword to the heavens.

"Why do you withdraw your sword, Farore?" a voice from the smoke suddenly asked. "Our fight isn't over."

The smoke cleared to show Krono unharmed and his claws now glowing a different energy.

"What!" Farore shouted, surprised.

"My claws are special in a way. They can absorb energy produced by gods and use it to their advantage. Its a tactic I use... or will use against the gods once I reach the heavens," Krono said evilly.

With one swipe of his claws, the energy from Farore and his own rushed toward the Goddess, hitting her. The impact flung her into the air, unable to do much from an unexpected kick to the thigh from the immortal. Farore impacted a wall, left bruised by her own attack. Unable to recover fast enough, Farore was left helpless to the mercy of the powerful immortal, to Toki and Zelda's surprise. Krono readied himself for the finishing blow, jabbing his left claw at the Goddess.

CLANG! A noise was heard in front of the Goddess. In front of her was the sword that only one person could wield. A man wearing a green tunic was in front of her.

Zelda was shocked to see the man. She was sure it was him; the one who saved Hyrule from Ganondorf; the one and only _Link_.

Krono jumped back across the throne, surprised to be stopped dead by a mortal of a weaker stature.

"Hey, everyone. Miss me?" Link cockily said, swinging his sword.

**Likor, Toki, Krono, and Likor's still unnamed horse are all copyright of me.**

**Zelda, Link, Navi, Farore, and the guards of Hyrule are all copyright of Nintendo.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved typing it. See you next time. :)**

**And yes, people, I SUCK AT OLD ENGLISH GRAMMAR! ...sue me for it.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hero of Time Returns

Legend of Zelda

A New Evil

Chapter 6: The Hero of Time Returns

Krono, the immortal from the Far East, stood face-to-face with the Hero of Time, Link, sword drawn and everything. Farore, who was laying behind Link, was shocked to see him here, though she did predict it. Zelda is especially surprised, even to a point of nearly dropping her bow.

"L...Link..." Zelda said quietly, still stunned from his sudden appearance.

Navi ran into the throne room and to the still unconscious Likor and his fluttering, worried friend, Toki.

"Navi. What are you and Link doing here?" Toki asked, turning to her friend.

"Well. When you guys left Death Mountain, Link sensed some trouble brewing. He was on the edge of his guess, you guys are in quite a pickle with this strange robed guy," Navi explained. "Who is he anyway?"

"His name is Krono. He's the one who killed all of Talheshain just for his own immortality, and now he's come here to do the exact same thing to Hyrule," Toki said, glaring at the robed figure that is Krono.

'Likor... Please, wake up... Even with the sword of evil's bane, even he's no match this guy alone...' Toki thought, looking back at Likor.

Krono suddenly laughed, getting everyone's attention. "So you are the so called Hero of Time these Hylian fools speak highly of? Heh. You are nothing more than a bratty kid with a toothpick of a sword. You are nothing close to what I was expecting," Krono taunted, continueing his laughter.

Link, however, was unfazed by the insults being Ganondorf used to taunt him as well during their last fight. Link simply swung his sword in another circle before getting into battle position.

Krono's claw generated another form of black and purple energy; in a single slash, waves of energy took form and went straight toward Link and Farore. Link, however, reflected the waves using his Mirror Shield, sending them back at Krono. The immortal tried to block his attacks only to have one of his two claws get destroyed.

'What? He cancelled out my attack with a shield like that!' Krono's mind filled with anger as his hand shook in pain from his attack.

Link turned his head to a still stunned Farore. "Lady Farore," Link began, giving no disrespect to the Goddess, "I need you to go to Zelda's side. When I need you, I'll call for you, okay?"

Farore nodded, understanding what Link was asking. She quickly stood up and ran to Zelda. With her out of the way, Link returned attention to Krono who was really mad about losing his claw.

"Link! I'm going to strangle you for that!" Krono roared angrily.

In blind rage, Krono ran toward Link with his one claw ready. Link swept his sword to block the attack. Unfortunately, Link was met with a punch to the waist, which rendered him vulnerable to Krono's slash. Link recovered from the hit, though a scratch was left on his face. The immortal ran toward Link once more. Link did not want to get hit by Krono's free hand again so he simply dodged Krono's barrage of attacks. To his dismay, Link was caught to wall, unable to dodge Krono's attacks any further.

"Looks like you ran out of room, Hero," Krono chuckled as pure dark blue energy engulfed his claw. "Just as YOUR LIFE HAS!"

Everyone looked helplessly at the perdicament their hero was in. Zelda wanted to shoot another Light Arrow, but Krono would most likely see it coming just as he did a little while ago.

Krono quickly jabbed his glowing claw at Link, ready to finish him. "LINK!" Zelda shouted.

A swift wind blew passed Toki and Navi. The looked back to notice Likor was suddenly gone.

As Krono's claw got closer, Link stared with wide eyes at his soon to be death. However, it never came. Link snapped out of his sudden trance to notice Likor, now transformed into his Wolf Form, biting Krono's attacking arm.

"What! Where did this mungrel come from!" Krono asked out of frustrastion.

Link saw this distraction as a window to attack. Link got his sword ready and swung it at Krono's claw, causing it to disappear from his hand. Krono looked at the decaying darkness of claw in supreme shock.

"Im...POSSIBLE!" Krono rose his voice.

He glared at the Hero with rage showing in his eyes. He then grabbed Likor, throwing him at Link, pushing the two heroes leftwards across the throne. Farore suddenly noticed something.

"Zelda. Do you see a change in the fight?" Farore asked in her modern tongue and in a low whisper.

"...Yes. Krono is now much more helpless," Zelda said, her voice rising not far from a whisper.

The two girls nodded at each other as they prepared their weapons.

Krono, still in shock, looked at his hands. 'How can this be! I thought the time was near!' Krono's thoughts shouted.

An unexpected strike from Zelda's Light Arrow reawakened Krono from his trance. He turned to see Farore in the air, sword in her hand, coming towards him. His first thought was to dodge, which he did. Link and Likor recovered from their collision and readied themselves for the fight.

Krono was dodging Farore's many slow, but swift attacks unable to counterattack. Link soon joined, cornering the immortal between two blades. Krono reacted swiftly by disappearing suddenly before either blade made contact on him. He reappeared a small 13 feet from where Link and Farore were standing.

'Damn it...' Link thought as clenched his sword hard.

'We almost had him...' Farore thought as she stared seemingly unfazed by the sudden reaction the immortal made.

Krono, now getting very steamed, held out his opened hands. Black smoke appeared near them, forming something. When the black smoke disspelled, two swords were shown to be the ones the smoke was forming.

"If its a sword fight you want. Its a sword fight you'll get!" Krono shouted in frustration.

Krono then ran toward the Hero and Goddess, swords ready for the battle. Link and Farore readied their blades, clashing them with Krono's. As the sword fight between the three went on, Likor ran toward his own sword, which was still hanging from where he threw it. Using his quick wolf skills, the Wolf version of Likor scaled the throne room walls, toward his sword. With one final leap, Likor took off his mask and grabbed his sword, forcing it out of the wall.

Krono, Link, and Farore were still clashing their swords, not once hesitating in trying to gain strength over the other. It was seemingly even between the three as their swords were not moving as far as struggling was concern. Likor saw this as a chance to strike. Readying his sword, he ran toward the unsuspecting and vulnerable immortal, stabbing his sword through Krono's back.

An ear piercing yell was heard from the devilish immortal as blood gushed onto Likor's cloak. Zelda reacted quickly; she aimed a Light Arrow at Krono's chest where Likor's sword was and shot. Light engulfed Krono, leaving him complete defenseless. Link and Farore finished him with two swift and powerful slashes. Likor quickly withdrew his sword from Krono's body and leapt back. Dezus glowed with bright white energy, concentrated from its owner; with one powerful swing, a wave of fire swept directly toward Krono, scorching him completely. Link and Farore both leapt back as an explosion completely engulfed the once powerful immortal.

Satisfied with the "fireworks display", Likor sheathed his sword. Link, Farore, and Zelda walked toward him.

"Is it over?" Zelda asked, still concerned about Krono.

"Yeah. Its over," Link said, smiling brightly.

Unfortunately, Link spoke too soon. As the flames began to disappear, a shadowy figure still stood, scorched. Krono's robe had burned to small, crusted ribbons, revealing who Krono was. His body was that of the Gerudo, red hair, brown skin, and dark piercing eyes.

"He's alive!" Zelda shockingly shouted.

The Guredo, Krono, turned to the heroes, eyes glaring mainly at Likor. "You burned my robe. How inconsiderate. Now I'll have to find me another robe my size," Krono complained softly.

Likor noticed that the gash he made a moment ago was gone completely. "What? How..."

"I told you, I know the secrets of immortality. One of those secrets having to include the ability to regenerate. I am Krono, the original Gerudo King!" Krono announced as he stood tall.

"The... Original Gerudo King?" Zelda stepped back in shock after hearing this.

"Yes. I am Ganon's ancestor and the original Gerudo King from centuries ago," Krono repeated. "Long ago, before the Gerudo of the West even existed, we Gerudo lived in the Far East where the sun scorched our land of sands. Like many Gerudo kings before and even after me, I ruled with a heart of iron and a fist of steel. However, as the suns and moons went by, the condition of our land worsened. The Gerudo were slowly depleting until only few stood. My mind never concerned my people, only my studies on immortality. Before I could alert my people of my achievements, they had left me behind in order to find a more suitable location..."

"The valley," Link said, glaring at the Gerudo.

"Yes. Since my rule is now over, I no longer care about those fools who left me behind long ago. They can rot as far as I'm concern," Krono said harshly as black smoke began to form around him. "I shall take my leave... for now... But first..."

Swinging two fingers at Toki, a spike launched out of the black smoke and rapidly flew toward the defenseless Toki. "Gah!" was all that was heard as the spike deeply penatrated Toki's chest.

The black smoke engulfed Krono, allowing the bastard to escape without flaw.

"TOKI!" Likor shouted as he looked on at the dying fairy.

Without hesitation, Likor ran toward the fairy. His soft hands picked the dead fairy up, throwing out the spike that impaled her tiny heart and killed her. Tears dripped from Likor's face as silence filled the room.

Link simply looked onwards with Zelda, Farore, and Navi as Likor crying filled the interior of their ears. Farore clenched her chest hard before walking toward Likor.

"Likor. Did this fairy mean a lot to you?" the Goddess asked in a soft voice.

Likor turned to face Farore. He then turned back to the fairy in his hands. "Yes," Likor said softly. "Even if it was only a short time, I feel I've known Toki forever. Her smile, her happiness, often her happy-go-lucky attitude is what brought me such satisfaction. The kind of satisfaction I haven't felt since I left Talheshain. With her gone, my heart is only but an empty shell waiting to get crushed by someone. So yes, she does mean a lot to me."

Farore said nothing. Such graceful words was enough to bring her joy. She could sense the honesty and pure heartiness in his words. Without a second thought, Farore walked closer to Likor and placed her hands onto his. A green glow appeared in their hands.

Using her psychic or godly powers, Farore brought the dead Toki in the air in a viel of green light. The viel shined brighter, covering Toki completely in it. The gash in her chest slowly disappeared the blood around it soon following. The wings on her back also disappeared. To Likor's surprise as well as everyone else's, the fairy's body grew in size. The leaves that once covered her fell onto the floor being her body grew too big for them. Toki was no longer a fairy; she was a human. Farore slowly brought the newly reborn human down into Likor's arms. The eyes of the human opened, giving the same eyes as Toki had; her hair also being the same color.

"L...Likor?" the woman spoke, surprising Likor greatly.

"...Toki? Is that still you?" Likor asked, staring directly at the human.

"Of course. Who else would I be?" Toki joked. "Why do you look surprised?"

Farore stepped forward. "Because young one of the forest, you are now a human," Farore replied honestly.

"A human?" Toki asked. She looked behind to notice her body was indeed bigger, almost to the size of Likor, and her wings were gone. "So did you do this?" Toki asked Farore after her observation.

"Yes. Being I created all life who would follow the laws of Nayru and walked on the red earth Din created, I also have the ability to rebirth someone, turning them from one species to another," Farore explained.

Toki looked around her new body once more and noticed one thing was missing; her leaves she wore as a fairy. "AHH! YOU PERVERT!" Toki shouted, thinking Likor was looking at something else and slapped him harshly for it.

A red palm shape mark blinked on Likor's face as he said, "Ow..."

Link, Navi, and Zelda laughed at this scene. Likor could not help but sigh at his own unluck. Toki, now covering her breasts, turned her blushing face to Likor. "Um, Likor. Do you...um...mind helping me up?" she asked, embarrassment in her voice.

Likor nodded, standing up with one hand holding Toki's. After she was standing, and because she was not used to her new body yet, Toki collapsed to the floor. Zelda walked up to help Toki.

"I'll carry her to my quarters so we can pick out some clothes," Zelda said as she walked with Toki, trying to get her used to using her legs.

Farore called upon those that were remaining in the throne room. "I wish I could stay, but my sisters are going to be very curious of where I am. I bid you farewell and good luck in your future battles," Farore bowed her head as the light that summoned her engulfed her and disappeared with her.

A couple of hours later, outside the castle, Link, Likor, and Navi stand beside their respective horses awaiting Zelda and Toki. Footstpes were heard from the stairs, revealing Zelda and a now dressed Toki. Toki wore a bright red/pink shirt, a dark pink skirt, white stockings, a pair of purploe strapped high heels, and a tiara with the Triforce in the center.

As the two girls slowly walked down the steps, Likor could not help but to stare in awe at the newly transformed Toki.

"Well? How do I look?" Toki asked as she twirled a full rotation.

"...You looked better as a fairy is what I say," Likor teased, having a smirk on his face.

"Liar. You know you like me regardless of what I look like... especially since you got a free preview of my..." Toki teased seductively, making Likor blush heavily beneath his straw hat. "Anyway, what next?"

Likor pondered at the short and not-so-easy-to-answer question. "Hmmm... For now, we go search for clues on what Krono is planning. His target must still be Hyrule, being he hasn't left...yet." Likor turned to Link. "Link. I will need your assistance in this matter."

"You can count on us," Link said, a smile of seriousness on his face.

"Yeah. When it comes to situations like these, Link's bound to kick some ass," Navi said, making Link blush a bit.

"Well. My first destination is back where this whole thing started... Kokiri Forest," Likor said, readying his horse for travel.

"Kokiri Forest? My home?" Toki asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Something wrong, Toki?" Likor asked, concerned for her. "Aren't you glad to be going home?"

"..."

Toki simply stayed quiet, hoping the question would slide. But the patient swordsman waited beside his horse for an answer.

"...I...uh...I..." Toki tried to speak, but was unable to find the right words.

"Toki?"

"I...I...I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" Toki finally shouted angrily.

Silence filled the atmosphere as a gust blew. Likor simply hid his eyes in the shadow of his hat, not at all wanting to show his expression.

"Toki... For what reason do you have for not wanting to go back?" he asked softly.

"Because... I left there so I would find my own partner and see the world for what it is. If the Deku Sprout finds me coming home, I'll be in deep trouble," Toki said, holding her arms as if cold. "He may even take me away from you. And I don't want that."

"Hmph. If he does, he'll have to go by me first," Toki scoffed as wind blew to show his sword. "I normally don't threaten the lives the innocent, but in the case of you, I do everything to keep you with me."

Toki looked at her partner with a shocked expression. A smile formed on her face as she ran to hug Likor for his kindness.

Nothing more said, Link, Likor, Navi, and Toki left with their respective horses to Hyrule Field. As they went, Zelda placed her closed hands on her chest.

'Please Golden Goddess... Protect them with your might. Help them complete their mission as the go forth to battle this form of evil,' Zelda prayed as her eyes slowly closed.

At Hyrule Field, Link and Likor along with their partners stood in position to their destinations. Before setting off, Link and Likor gave each other a friendly hand shake.

"Good luck to you, Likor. See ya in Kakariko afterwards?" Link asked jokingly.

"Do you need to ask? Of course we'll be there," Likor joked.

With that, Likor and Link got onto their respective horses, partners ready in waiting; Toki a bit nervous about riding on a horse like Likor's. With a gallop, Likor set off into the sunrise toward Kokiri Forest.

**Link, Navi, Zelda, Epona (duh who else is Link's horse?),and Farore are all copyright of Nintendo.**

**Likor, Toki, Krono, and the unnamed horse are all copyright of me.**


End file.
